Heroes lost in History
by Darknight2124
Summary: One of the hardest things about Hiccup working for the fire department that day was the fact that his beloved Astrid never knew if she would have to worry if he would come home or not. Tribute to all the heroes of 9/11. I'm new at writing so flame is okay. One-shot for now. Possibly two if people want it


**Authors note: Thought I would drop a story to remember September 11, 2001, I do not own HTTYD or any of the characters, all rights are reserved to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks. Before I get murdered let me just say it hurt to write this story as much as it does to read it**

.

 **Date: Tuesday, September 11, 2001,** **Time: 9:59am(EDT)**

(Astrid's POV)

As I walk into the living room with the bowl of popcorn "guys I can't get ahold of Hiccup he texted me saying –first call of the day, turns out one of the trade centers caught fire love you babe wish me luck, Love H-"

"Astrid Shh" Says Heather

 _-"Reports say both towers were hit. Emergency responders from all over New York city and surrounding areas are rushing to stop the fire…… Whats that?... The south tower is failing….. Anyone within six blocks of that thing is in danger" -_

 _-CRASSHH!!-_ "Oh god…. Please No…." I cried

 **-Earlier That Morning-** **Time: 6:50am**

(Hiccup's POV)

 _- **BEEP BEEP BEEP** -_ * **SMACK** *

I roll out of bed untangling myself from the pile of messy hair and tangled limbs sprawled out across me.

"mmph five more minutes babe"

"Milady you know I can't do that" I kiss her cheek and head toward the bathroom

Being a usual Tuesday one of our busiest days at the fire department. It was tough but I had Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Eret in my fire crew so it wasn't as bad plus we got to drive one of the big KMEs the fire department just got. Usually we didn't get many calls but we still had to be there early and ready just in case a fire got out of hand.

I head out the door to start my day. Some days it's hard to leave for work when you never know if you'll make it home. I've worked for the department for 6 years with the guys and each one of us have lived to see some very good people get to go home.

As I arrive I already spot Fishlegs' car. He's always the early bird out of our group. Can't say I blame him he's one of the hardest workers we have. Every morning he will have the truck ready to go for when I arrive so me and him can have some coffee before the other guys get here. Snotlout and Eret are never late but considering they are married to two of the craziest women out there it's no surprise they're the last to show up.

As I walk inside I spot Fishlegs waiting at the coffee maker.

"Morning Legs"

"Morning Hiccup"

"you ready for another day in paradise?"

"it'll be a day in paradise when we don't have any calls"

"you know that'll never happen Hiccup the world is full of clumsy people"

"I know, is she ready to go?"

"you know she is every morning Hiccup, already drove her to get a early morning fill. You know I can't let my Meatlug go without a wash and a full tank every morning."

"Fishlegs… I swear if you weren't married to Heather you would be married to that truck"

"Ha, Meatlug may be my precious but she will never mean as much as Heather"

"speaking of Heather how's she doing?"

"she's good, we've been talking about trying for a baby soon"

"oh? Are ya'll going to?"

"Yeah she just wants to check with the doctor to make sure she's okay to have one first"

"that's good"

*door opens*

"Morning Guys" Snotlout and Eret say.

"Morning" I say

"Morning" Fishlegs says

"Chief Says he wants us to take the truck and drive around incase there's any we need to rush too"

"alright then Snotlout, well guys it's time to go"

 **Time: 8:50am**

(Astrid's POV)

Walking into the living room I saw Ruffnut, Atali, and Heather had already found themselves a home on the couch.

"Morning guys"

"Morning Astrid" Says Ruffnut.

"Good Morning" Says Heather

"Morning" Says Atali

Just about every day the girls come to hang out at my house since all our husbands work for the F.D.N.Y I am married to Hiccup Haddock, Ruffnut to Eret Eretson, Atali to Snotlout Jorgenson, and Heather to Fishlegs Ingerman. After graduating high school all of the guys decided to work for the fire department. It was a little nerve wracking but it was what they loved to do.

"Astrid go make some popcorn, I'm gonna turn on the news while we figure out what to watch"

"Really Ruffnut? Can't make it yourself?"

"But but you love me"

"Ugghh Fine. Don't start without me"

"you know I would never"

Headed back into the kitchen I decide I might as well make breakfast while we got started,

* **ding** * I fumble through my pockets trying to locate my phone. I find it with a message from hiccup.

 **–First call of the day, turns out one of the trade centers caught fire love you babe wish me luck. Love H.-**

I Reply, **-I love you too babe, be safe-**

I head back into the living room while the stove is heating up.

"Well ladies, boys have their first call already"

"I think we just figured out where" said Atali

 _-"early this morning 4 planes were high jacked and turned off course. American Airlines and United Airlines are working with the US Air force to find three of the four missing planes. It has been confirmed one of the crashed into the upper levers of the north tower a few minutes ago. First Responders are already on their way. We encourage anyone in that area to evacuate until first responders have put out the fire._

"I hope they're gonna be okay"

"I do as well Atali"

"well let's not let this scare us out of having a good day I'm sure the boys will handle it" says Ruffnut

She changes the channel to the Netflix app as the others got comfortable. "I'm gonna go put the popcorn in the kettle is getting hot." I say as I head into the kitchen.

"Im gonna put on a romance movie Astrid" says Ruffnut

"nothing to cheesy" I yell

I can't help but worry for Hiccup. He's had many bad fires but nothing like this, I look at my phone seeing his message, the worst part of him doing this is im always worrying there will be a day he won't come home. I don't think either of us do. I try to pass the time by playing some music while I cook but I don't know if it will help

 **-Approx. an hour later-**

I finish the popcorn and dump it in a large bowl. Over the past hour I've been getting even more nervous. We found out one of the planes hit the second tower and none of us heard from the guys. I thought to myself maybe I should call and see if Hiccup can answer. I grab my phone off the counter and dial his cell. Strait to voice mail… I try again.. voicemail…. I try three more times and all go to voicemail… I'm starting to worry. Hiccup never goes anywhere without his cellphone and he always lets me know when he make it to a site so I know he at least arrived safe.

I walk into the living room with the bowl of popcorn saying "guys I can't get ahold of Hiccup he texted me saying **–first call of the day, turns out one of the trade centers caught fire love you babe wish me luck. Love H.-** "

"Astrid Shh" Says Heather

 _-"Reports say both towers were hit. Emergency responders from all over New York city and surrounding areas are rushing to stop the fire…… Whats that?... The south tower is failing….. Anyone within six blocks of that thing is in danger"-_

-CRASSHH!!- "Oh god…. Please No…." I cried

 **AN: Not sure if I'm going to make a second part to this to finish and make it a two-shot or just leave it as a one show to leave everyone in suspense. Trying to decide how to end it**


End file.
